


What Friends Are For

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Vic tells Travis she's pregnant with Chief Ripley's baby.





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).



Saying that Vic is nervous is an understatement. Not even anxious covers what she feels. She’s not sure there is one word that describes the emotions running through her. Anxiety, fear, happiness, sadness, anger – it’s all going through her mind at the same time.

Her doorbell rings. Vic launches herself off the sofa and towards the door. She throws it open. “Travis! Thank God you’re here.”

“What’s going on?” he asks as he enters the apartment. “You sounded weird on the phone.”

“Come sit down,” she tells him. They both sit on the sofa. Vic starts to speak several times but isn’t sure where to start. She finally spits out, “Promise not to say anything to anyone or judge me.”

Travis grasps her hand. “I promise. Vic, just tell me. You’re scaring me.”

She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out as she announces, “I’m pregnant with Chief Ripley’s baby.”

He doesn’t say anything. Vic opens her eyes, which she squeezed shut as soon as she spoke. Travis is staring at her with his mouth hanging open. He gapes a few times like a fish, acts like he’s going to speak but doesn’t. Vic squirms while she waits.

“Please say something. I’m dying, here,” she finally tells him.

Travis clears his throat. Then he says, “Can you repeat that? I’m not sure I heard you right.”

Vic sighs. “I’m pregnant. Chief Ripley is the father.”

“How the hell did that happen?”

“Umm…”

“Vic…”

“We’ve sort of been seeing each other,” she admits.

“How long?”

She averts her gaze and mumbles, “A few months.”

“Months!” Travis shouts. “And you’re just now telling me?”

Vic cringes. “We haven’t told anyone.”

Travis lets out a short laugh. “Well, everyone is going to know now.”

“I know.”

His voice is softer when he asks, “Was it planned?”

Vic's gaze snaps to his. “Are you crazy? Why would I plan this?”

“Okay, you’re right,” Travis relents. “Does he know yet?”

She shakes her head. “I just found out myself and sort of freaked.”

“I’d freak out, too.”

They share a humorous smile. Then Vic says, “I have to tell him. How do I tell him?”

“Uh, well, I would start with, Hey, Chief. I’m having your baby!” Travis suggests.

Vic stares at him with wide eyes. “Oh my God. It sounds horrible coming from you.”

Travis chuckles. “Probably because I’m not the one pregnant with the Chief’s baby.”

“Stop saying it!” Vic yells. She throws her hands in the air, stands, and crosses the room. Then she spins around and tells Travis, “I can’t do it. I cannot tell him. This is going to end our careers, our lives, our relationship.”

Travis stands and moves to wrap his arms around her. “None of that is going to happen. You’re going to have a gorgeous baby and raise him to be an amazing firefighter just like his parents. And of course, Uncle Travis will be there to teach him everything he needs to know.”

Vic lifts an eyebrow. “First of all, my baby might be a girl. And she will make it to Fire Chief even younger than her daddy.”

Travis chuckles. “I’d like to see that.”

“Second, what makes you think you’ll be the one teaching her?”

He shrugs. “Her dad will be too old to do it, and I have more experience than you do. I’m the logical choice.”

Laughter bubbles out from Vic’s chest. She can’t stop it. This is ridiculous. She shouldn’t be having this conversation. Her future plan never included having her boss’s baby while in a secret relationship with that boss. Of course, her future plan never really included her having children. That’s clearly changed now.

“You have to help me tell him, Trav. I can’t do it myself.”

“Yeah that wouldn’t be weird having your male, gay best friend with you when you tell someone he’s going to be a dad,” Travis points out.

Vic groans and sinks back onto the sofa. She holds her head in her hands. “I don’t even know if he wants kids. I mean, he’s been married twice and doesn’t have any yet. Until now anyway.”

“Whoa, he’s already been married twice?”

“Yeah. He was young and stupid,” Vic tells him. She looks up and adds, “His words, not mine.”

Travis sits beside her again. “Too bad you’re actually dating him. If it was a one night stand type thing, you wouldn’t have to tell him it’s his.”

His words bring on a bout of nausea. Vic shakes her head. “I have to tell him. I couldn’t keep something like this from someone. Not even if it had only been once.”

It was Travis’s turn to look a little nauseated. “I don’t need details. Just knowing he impregnated you is enough for me.”

“Sorry. I guess I could’ve called Maya instead.”

“And tell her before me?” Travis pretends to look offended. “I just need a bit to get used to the idea of you and Ripley doing that. Together. More than once. Nope, not ready to think about it yet.”

Vic slides an arm around Travis’s waist and hugs his side. “Thank you, Trav. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

He hugs her back. “That’s what friends are for. Well, that and keep your career-ending secrets for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I'm sorry. Again, I've had very little sleep this week. I'm also going to a concert tonight and haven't started tomorrow's story yet, so I'm not sure when I'll get it up.


End file.
